Sing For Absolution
by MNHummel
Summary: "Segurei a sua mão e esperei até que a ambulância chegasse, hora vendo a persiana se mover na janela, hora observando seu peito se movimentar enquanto ele respirava." AU - KURT POV.
1. Chapter 1

O título é de uma música do **MUSE** que eu não consegui parar de ouvir enquanto escrevia isso**.**

**E, claro, não possuo Glee ou nenhum persongem da série.**

E nem queria. Ter o** Chris Colfer **já estaria de bom tamanho.

* * *

><p><strong>SING FOR ABSOLUTION<strong>

Na verdade eu não o conheço.

Eu não sei exatamente quantos anos ele tem ou o que gosta de fazer nas horas vagas. Não sei sua cor preferida, os lugares que ele gosta de ir, as músicas que o fazem dançar sem se importar se alguém está olhando, sua comida preferida e o que ele sempre pede pra beber quando se encontra com os amigos. Eu nem sei se ele gosta sair à noite ou se ele prefere o dia, se ele gosta de caminhar ou se prefere ler enquanto chove. Que faculdade ele fez, se ele realmente gosta do seu trabalho, se já pensou em mudar a cor do cabelo, se prefere McQueen como eu ou se é adepto ao jeans-mais-camisa-e-sapato habitual. Eu realmente não sei nada disso. Será que ele é de câncer? Ou Talvez escorpião? Talvez ele não acredite em horóscopos, talvez não acredite em Deus como eu, talvez prefira Buda ou então Platão.

Hoje ele pode ter acordado e tomado café normalmente. Ele pode ter ido ao Starbucks na rua de baixo, sentido o cheiro da massa quente no forno, ter falado com o atendente enquanto pediu seu café, ter voltado pra casa decorando os detalhes do caminho curto até seu prédio pela última vez e dado bom dia a senhora do sétimo andar. Ele pode ter lido uma revista velha depois do almoço e de um banho gelado. Pode ter olhado pela janela com seu chá quente quando a noite começava a aparecer no horizonte. Pode ter pensado em sua vida ou pode não ter pensado em nada.

Ele pode por outro lado, nem ter desejado acordar essa manhã. Pode ter ficado tarde e ele tenha preparado seu café na hora do almoço enquanto procurava algo interessante na televisão. Ele pode ter bebido a ultima cerveja que havia na geladeira, passado o dedo na Nutella sem medo do dia seguinte e voltado pra cama, escondendo-se nos lençóis. Talvez ele tenha ficado ali o resto da tarde. Talvez ele tenha chorado, ou pelo contrário, talvez ele tivesse sorrido. Talvez ele não estivesse triste por que ele não parecia triste quando o vi pela primeira vez. Ele parecia em paz. E foi estranho porque eu nunca pensei que ficaria tão assustado ao ver alguém parecer tão sereno e calmo na minha vida.

Na verdade eu nem deveria está aqui. Mas as pessoas ao redor estão preocupadas demais pra notar que eu ainda estou presente. Melhor assim. Olho pra eles e imagino os momentos que estão passando por suas cabeças, os dias que passaram com ele, as conversas, os olhares, sorrisos, as piadas que ele contava ou como seu rosto ficava quando as lágrimas caiam. Desde o problema de coração do meu pai eu não piso em hospitais e eles continuam tão desagradáveis quanto daquela vez. Nunca vou me acostumar com a atmosfera de um lugar desses.

Estamos todos tão pálidos quanto resto da sala de espera, o que com certeza não era difícil pra mim que sempre tive a pele clara demais. Eu olho pra eles e imagino se estão se sentindo culpados, se é por isso que a mãe dele não para de chorar, se é por isso que o pai dele não se move da posição em que está, abraçado a sua esposa. Ou então eles só não querem acreditar, só nunca imaginaram ou nem mesmo acreditaram quando a recepcionista ligou e contou o que havia acontecido. O rapaz sentado tem o maxilar tão tenso que eu me pergunto se ele não sente dor ou se ele simplesmente escolhe ignorá-la de tanto que se pergunta o que ele poderia ter feito pra ajudá-lo e não fez. Ele não está chorando, mas como eu, parece que não o faz porque seu corpo de alguma forma se esqueceu dessa que é uma reação básica em situações desse tipo.

As duas mulheres em pé, olhos inchados, celulares na mão. Pra quantos amigos elas ligaram até aquela hora? Quantas pessoas devem está preocupadas agora? Quantas estão rezando? Quantas se surpreenderam? Quantas o acham imaturo pelo seu gesto? Quantas tem pena dele? Eu não tenho. Não pena. Eu não deveria ter, na verdade. Eu nem o conheço. Pergunte a cada uma dessas pessoas um simples fato sobre ele e você obterá uma resposta. Pergunte pra mim e eu não saberei dizer nem ao menos qual a cor dos seus olhos. Mas mesmo assim, mesmo assim, eu não vou embora. Mesmo assim eu tenho que ficar e ver se ele está bem. Eu não queria ter que lidar com isso, mas eu sei que eu tenho. Pelo menos até eu entender que sentimento eu estou tendo agora.

Acho que quando o susto passar eu saberei. Já tive que lidar com a morte antes e com a proximidade dolorosa dela. Acho que passar por isso acordou de algum modo a lembrança desses sentimentos dentro de mim de modo que eu não consigo controlar ou evitar me sentir assim. A realidade é mais que totalmente diferente dessa vez mas a morte em si é igual pra todo mundo, vem pra todo mundo. Logo, não deve ser assim tão estranho que eu ainda esteja sentado aqui, percebendo a fragilidade de nossas mentes e corpos, observando reações ou só evitando elas.

Está frio, na verdade. Assim como estava o quarto dele quando eu entrei. Estava bem iluminado, as cortinas fechadas, a porta encostada, o chão bem encerado e tudo em seu devido lugar. Mas estava frio quando eu entrei, eu lembro. Fui andando pelo aparamento e chamando por alguém, mas à medida que eu não obtinha resposta, eu só continuava e continuava. Afinal, eu tinha que avisar a alguém que o cachorro tinha saído e corrido escada abaixo. Minhas costas doem agora, mas não vou me mexer. Principalmente por que não quero chamar atenção pra mim. Não que isso venha a acontecer mas é melhor evitar de qualquer modo.

O rapaz levantou e cruzou os braços. Parei de olhar pra eles naquele momento pois já era estranho demais o fato de eu estar ali, um estranho que entrou em cena em suas vidas em um momento como esses. Então esperei olhando pros meus sapatos até que um doutor apareceu fazendo todo mundo levantar menos eu. Ouvi atentamente o que ele falou, ouvi quando disse que ele não estava acordado mas que eles poderiam vê-lo de longe já que agora ele estava fora de perigo. Perguntei-me de novo o que eu estava fazendo aqui. Voltei aos meus belos sapatos, balançando lentamente distantes da minha cadeira, esperando, esperando, esperando, sem saber o que exatamente. Saíram pouco tempo depois, falando comigo antes de pegarem o caminho do elevador.

Não gosto das palavras. Eu quero dizer, é claro que eu gosto, que pensamento idiota, elas são tão responsáveis por nossas vidas e necessárias quanto o quê? Respirar, por exemplo. Mas em certas situações elas simplesmente são ínfimas. Eu prefiro um olhar. Porque 'obrigado', por exemplo. É o que dizemos quando o vendedor nos dá a revista que pedimos na banca de jornal, quando recebemos o troco do ônibus, quando nos elogiam ou quando alguém segura a porta do elevador num dia em que você está atrasado pro teste de elenco no ultimo andar. Então como supostamente um 'obrigado' vai significar a gratidão de alguém quando outra pessoa salva seu filho de um incêndio, acha a cura pra uma doença, te tira do mar quando você está sem ar nos pulmões? Como pesar a equivalência da mesma palavra nessas situações? De uma única forma, acredito eu: com um olhar. Sem nenhuma palavra a mais a mãe daquele rapaz me falou o quanto ela estava agradecida por eu ter chamado os paramédicos quando o encontrei. O quanto ela estava aliviada por esse meu gesto que pra mim seria a coisa mais normal do mundo a se fazer, mas que era pra ela, o que havia ajudado a salvar o que existia de mais precioso na terra. E como eu respondi de maneira a ser suficientemente significativo? Eu a abracei. E então eles foram embora com acenos de cabeça, olhos vermelhos e esperança. Ele estava vivo. Mas certamente ele não iria acordar tão cedo.

Se eu fosse uma pessoa mais compassiva eu teria dado o bilhete que encontrei no seu quarto a mãe dele. Mas mesmo que fosse a coisa certa a fazer, não acho que ela iria querer ler algo como isso. Eu nem mesmo sabia se os médicos tinham dito se foi um acidente ou não. Bom, isso é certamente improvável, mas ainda assim. Acho esse conceito comum de que ser bom é fazer a coisa certa todo o tempo muito inconsistente. Se eu não errar, como eu vou aprender? E como eu sei o que é certo se eu não conheço o errado? Porque o que é certo pra você pode não ser pra mim, ora essa. E eu não falo em transgredir leis, burlar normas ou ser um psicopata pra saber disso. Eu falo sobre viver. Minha vida inteira foi uma questão de auto-policiamento, de proteger meu espaço pessoal, de não confiar inteiramente nas pessoas. Porque eu tinha que cuidar do meu pai, porque eu tinha que evitar as provocações no colégio, porque eu tinha que atuar duas vezes melhor que os outros rapazes pra garantir que o papel de heterossexual não seria menos másculo se eu encenasse, porque eu tinha que ensaiar até esquecer o meu nome para cantar e dançar melhor que os outros e conseguir a vaga na faculdade e assim por diante. Por que se eu falhasse em uma dessas coisas, o mínimo que fosse, as conseqüências seriam grandes demais pra que eu pudesse lidar. Mas agora, formado, com meu pai casado e trabalhando naquilo que eu faço de melhor, por que raio de motivo eu teria que me preocupar com isso? Por que eu teria que me preocupar em ser perfeito todo o tempo? Em não errar? No palco sim, sem sombra de dúvidas. Mas como pessoa, como ser humano? Por quê? Se é tudo um aprendizado no fim das contas? Não, não vou entregar esse papel a ninguém. Além do mais, esse bilhete não é meu. Não posso dar o que não me pertence, certo? Tirei-o do bolso e li mais uma vez.

* * *

><p><em>Às vezes eu penso na noite como um outro eu que vem me fazer companhia e me afundar ainda mais na monotonia. Dias iguais, roupas diferentes. Lugares iguais, comidas diferentes. No fim o que é igual se sobressai e o que lhe resta quando você olha no espelho? Tédio. Já passei por muitas, já estou satisfeito. Eu venho pensado sobre isso algumas vezes, eu realmente venho. E eu estou certo que algumas pessoas perceberam. E eu estou certo que elas sempre tentaram me ajudar. Mas me ajudar em que se eu não tenho problemas? Físicos, sociais, financeiros, com meus pais ou amigos. Não tenho. É só solidão. Que eu tenho que confessar: me atrai de certa forma. <em>

_Mas ultimamente... Ah, ultimamente. Tenho me comportado diferente comigo. Converso e não me entendo. Explico, repito, mas a decisão tomou-se por conta própria, longe de qualquer artifício que eu possa usar para dissuadi-la. _

_Talvez em uma outra vida, eu venha como um pássaro daqueles sem lugar fixo e voe tanto quanto minhas forças permitirem. Talvez eu venha como um peixe abissal e permaneça na escuridão causando curiosidade aos pesquisadores e viva até que um peixe maior me encontre e me torne seu jantar. Talvez eu não volte mais, mas talvez e apenas talvez, da próxima vez, eu consiga perceber outras coisas que eu não vejo agora mas que eu sei que estão lá fora. Estou cansado demais pra procurar._

_Eu nem posso contar o quanto eu sinto muito por isso, mãe, pai, amigos. Eu os amo com a força da minha alma. Mas por agora, vou fazer o que é melhor pra mim, o que me fará me sentir melhor._

_Foi assim que eu aprendi. _

_Com amor e pesar, _

_Blaine._

* * *

><p>Não, eu não contei o tempo que eu esperei olhando pros meus sapatos, na verdade. Só levantei e fui até onde eu achava que era o quarto daquele menino que eu tinha visto deitado parecendo tão tranqüilo em seu quarto, com um frasco de calmantes vazio na mão e uma folha de papel no criado mudo. Sinceramente, ele parecia mais velho que eu. Mas alguma coisa nele era tão jovem e tão pura, que chamá-lo de menino em pensamento fazia todo o sentido. Entrei sem que ninguém percebesse. Ele não parece tão bem dessa vez. Está mais pálido e tem uma quantidade relativa de parafernálias médicas saindo do seu corpo. Sentei na cama e segurei sua mão repetindo o gesto que tinha feito mais cedo em sua casa, após ter ligado pra emergência quando percebi o que estava acontecendo. Tão cedo que já tinha se tornado ontem. Segurei a sua mão e esperei até que a ambulância chegasse, hora vendo a persiana se mover na janela, hora observando seu peito se movimentar enquanto ele respirava. Ele devia ter tomado aquilo pouco tempo antes de eu chegar. Mas não sei dizer se naquela hora ele não queria abrir os olhos ou ele não conseguia mais.<p>

Como será que ele se parece quando sorri? Será que tem aquelas covinhas no rosto? Será que seus olhos ficam apertados e suas bochechas rosadas? Como será que ele se parece quando canta com a música no rádio? Será que ele passeia de bicicleta aos domingos ou ele prefere assistir a maratona de alguma série na TV? Ou baseball, como meu pai? Eu aposto que ele prefere doces ao invés de massas. Ele tem cara de quem prefere. Espera, tem mesmo? Talvez ele seja vegetariano. Responderia a maciez da pele e a textura do cabelo negro. Não, acho que isso vem daqueles produtos que ele deve ter no banheiro. Eu gosto de suas sobrancelhas. São engraçadas, charmosas. Gosto do modo que a barba dele está, começando a crescer silenciosamente pelo contorno do seu maxilar forte, másculo. Ele deve ter olhos claros. Mas também se forem escuros, vai combinar com sua pele. Ele parece com sua mãe de um modo geral, mas talvez tenha herdado os olhos do pai. Talvez. Será que ele escreve em algum lugar? Um diário? Um caderno? Eu aposto que sim, sua caligrafia não é tão ruim, é de quem pratica. Será que ele tem namorada? Não parecia ser uma daquelas garotas. Ou namorado, então? Acho que a mãe dele falou alguma coisa sobre isso, sobre um colégio que ajudou com problemas sobre sua sexualidade, mas eu não consigo lembrar exatamente. Estava mais preocupado em ouvir o número do seu quarto.

Eu gostaria que ele visse o que eu vejo quando olho pra ele, o que eu imagino pelo menos, o que acho que ele poderia ser, as coisas boas que ele poderia fazer. Mas acho que isso nunca vai ser possível. Porque ninguém nunca é capaz de convencer alguém do seu potencial a menos que a pessoa queira ouvir de coração. E não só ouvir, queira acreditar. Queira olhar nos seus olhos e acreditar. Isso soa tão hipócrita da minha parte, esses discursos que eu nunca acreditei quando falavam pra mim, que chega até ser engraçado do jeito mais deprimente que uma coisa possa ser engraçada nessa vida. Sorri. Não exatamente, mas eu gosto de pensar que eu sorri.

Espero ter feito a coisa certa quando falei no telefone que havia um rapaz desacordado e aparentemente sofrendo uma overdose de calmantes no meu prédio ontem à noite. Porque sem falso moralismo aqui, eu acho que ele deve ter seus motivos e eu não sou nada além de mais um ser humano que não tem nada a ver com as decisões que as pessoas tomam com respeito a si mesmas. Todos tem o direito de viver e morrer como querem, certo livre arbítrio? Não é isso que você prega? Que seja. Eu espero que não tenha sido só uma das tentativas que ele venha a fazer, eu espero que não esteja devolvendo ele a algo pior que a morte, espero que ele não me odeie no fim das contas e que algum dia possamos conversar. Só conversar, sabe? Sobre alguma coisa que ele queira. Eu aposto que ele só precisa de algo assim, de alguém que se importe de verdade. Mas mais do que isso, ele que precisa se importar consigo mesmo. Ame a você mesmo e as pessoas ao redor vão acabar fazendo isso também, era o que meu avô dizia. Não exatamente, mas o sentido era o mesmo. Cada um sabe o que carrega de bom e de ruim, isso é verdade, mas tendo aprendido a tempo que há saídas muito melhores do que essa que ele tentou, eu sei que eu poderia ajudá-lo.

Talvez mais do que conversar um vez, poderíamos tomar um café um tarde dessas. Ou caminhar pela manhã. Ele poderia me ver no palco ou então eu poderia passar no seu trabalho no final do expediente. Ou então, na pior das hipóteses, ele poderia pelo menos me dizer mais que um oi quando nos cruzássemos no corredor. Por que talvez ele não queira conversar sobre isso com um estranho. Isso seria uma pena. Porque eu não o conheço, não exatamente. Mas o Blaine é agora uma das pessoas que eu mais gosto nesse mundo. Por que somos parecidos? Por que vendo ele aqui me lembra de mim mesmo há um tempo atrás? Por que eu posso imaginar o que ele sentiu e o que passou por sua cabeça quando ele tomou aquelas pílulas?

Quer dizer, em parte. Por que no meu caso, eu as vomitei antes de qualquer mal estar maior. Por que eu me arrependi antes do meu pai chegar em casa e encontrar seu único filho deitado e sem vida no seu quarto decorado com tanto esmero a lá principado de Mônaco. Ele reclamou da comida do colégio e até ameaçou ir lá no dia seguinte dizendo que o descaso por parte da direção era a causa do meu mal estar. E então ele cuidou de mim, perguntou se precisava ir ao médico, disse que tudo ia ficar bem. Chorei quase incontrolavelmente aquela noite e nunca fiquei tão feliz em ter me arrependido a tempo de algo na vida. Se não fosse por mim, que fosse por ele, pensei, pelo meu pai. Mas esse rapaz não tinha ninguém por perto pra fazer isso por ele. Ou talvez ele tenha e só não percebeu a tempo e se arrependeu como eu. Mas era mesmo só por isso que eu ainda estava aqui? Por que somos vizinhos agora que eu me mudei pro seu prédio? Por que temos mais coisa em comum do que eu posso imaginar? Por que eu sinto que temos? Não sei. Mas eu sei que eu tenho uma caneta na minha bolsa.

* * *

><p><em>Um pássaro, um peixe ou qualquer outro animal, eu tenho que dizer, não me parece uma boa idéia. Nenhum deles é capaz de sentir como nós sentimos. Seria divertido mas eu aposto que você não se arrepende da sensação no final do seu ultimo livro, da emoção. Ou depois daquele olhar acompanhado do sorriso de um amigo, daquela cena que te fez rir e chorar ou chorar de tanto rir, ou daquela música que você repetiu por tantas vezes que não saberia estimar um número correto.<em>

_Mas não olhe lá fora da próxima vez. _

_Queira ver, queira achar e então, você irá. Não importa aonde. Talvez o que você mais precise esteja dentro de você, nessa parte intocada pela noite, que clareia o cômodo ao redor sempre que você permite que lhe tome por inteiro. Já procurou aí?_

_Eu diria que só tem um jeito realmente bom de voltar, sabe?_

_E é exatamente desse jeito que você voltou. Como o Blaine. Por que a gente nunca tem tempo suficiente pra viver tudo que a gente pode viver em uma vida só, pra provar tudo que a gente pode degustar, visitar todos os lugares interessantes, tocar instrumentos que a gente sempre achou difícil, rolar na grama como se tivesse doze anos ou tentar roubar aquele cachecol que te fizeram usar no seu ultimo editorial de moda. _

_(Aprendi que essa ultima não da certo então, aconselho que você não a repita.:)_

_Aproveita a sua segunda, mas não se acostume porque eu acho que essa regra de ter sete vidas vale apenas pros gatos. E ainda assim, há controvérsias._

_Aliás, seu cachorro fugiu. Mas tudo bem porque eu vou encontrá-lo._

_E na verdade, não, você não conhece o dono dessa caligrafia._

_Então, muito prazer, vizinho. Pode me chamar de Kurt._

* * *

><p>Dobrei o papel de novo e o devolvi pro seu dono, deixando-o no lugar que a minha própria mão ocupava junto à dele. Suspirei alto e olhando seu rosto pela última vez, saí do quarto.<p>

Ele vai ficar bem. Algo me diz isso.

* * *

><p><strong>Obrigado por ler. ;)<strong>

**Love xx.**


	2. Chapter 2

Primeiramente, um **obrigado** mais que especial para o querido **So Little Fairy** que deu o gentil empurrão que faltava pra que eu escrevesse minhas outras idéias aqui.

**Claro, não possuo Glee ou nenhum personagem da série. RIB e Fox fazem isso.**

Mas se alguém quiser me dar o **Chris Colfer** de presente, sinta-se a vontade.

Não? Ninguém? 'kay, né.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Ouvi o freio forçado do carro passando na rua a minha frente tarde demais para que eu pudesse reagir.

Cai após uma volta quase completa no ar, soltando as duas sacolas que carregava e apoiando as mãos na altura do meu tronco quando alcancei o chão. Tentei me mover depois que percebi o que havia acontecido e senti uma dor aguda no lado esquerdo do tórax.

Não, isso não podia ta acontecendo.

Tentei me virar e só aumentou. Levei a mão até o ponto dolorido na minha barriga e abafei um grito de dor. Não, não podia ser. Eu não podia ter quebrado nada! Não, não agora! Não comigo! Não hoje que eles finalmente divulgaram o elenco definitivo. Não semanas antes de eu finalmente estrear em um papel principal. Não agora que significava algum descanso durante a semana já que eu não tinha que ensaiar também como elenco de apoio. Não. Não podia ser. Não agora que eu sei que a Rachel vai poder me assistir na estréia, que sua viagem foi marcada uma semana depois do meu grande dia, que ela estaria lá pra me apoiar da forma que eu estava na estréia dela. Eu não podia ter me machucado, não podia perder essa chance. Não, não, não...

"...não, não, não..." repetia em voz não tão alta enquanto pressionava de leve o lado esquerdo do meu abdômen. Minha perna também doía, mas aquela altura, nada mais importava. Só o fato de que se houvesse uma costela quebrada, se pancada tivesse sido grave, se houvesse uma fraturazinha maior do que eu pudesse lidar, o trabalho de meses estaria ficando pra trás naquele momento. E então, adeus chance de papel principal por um tempo e olá sorrisos falsos e frases como 'eu sinto muito' das pessoas que estavam torcendo pra que isso acontecesse comigo. Letras, coreografias, reunião de elenco, prova de roupa. Tudo pra trás! Não, não, não!

Tudo culpa daquele motorista estúpido! Estúpido! Mas também, se eu tivesse olhado pros lados... Se eu tivesse tirado esse sorriso do rosto e olhado pros lados ao atravessar. De que importa se a rua do meu prédio é calma? De que importa se ainda não anoiteceu? De que importa isso quando você precisa chegar em casa sem se machucar pra que o papel que inicialmente seria daquele ator europeu que o encenou no ano passado, seja agora seu? Hm, Kurt? De que? Não é possível, eu não podia ter feito isso. Talvez se eu não tivesse passado no supermercado, ou se eu tivesse saído mais tarde... Mas eu precisava de café! E de ração! Droga, também! Eu não podia ter feito isso.

"Hey, ta tudo bem? Você pode se mexer?" ouvi a voz de alguém ajoelhado do meu lado direito. "Ele freou antes de bater com mais força, mas não adiantou, não é? Eu te levo pro hospital, vem."

Alcancei sua mão quando a palavra hospital alcançou meus ouvidos. Hospital! Claro! Quanto mais rápido eu chegasse lá, mais rápido eu poderia sair. Com essa semana de fotos e coisas do tipo seria muito mais fácil conseguir uma recuperação a tempo do musical estrear! Isso! Perfeito! Esperança, enfim! Levantei depressa demais e senti tudo ao redor girar antes de uma mão forte alcançar minha cintura e logo em seguida, me carregar até o que eu acho que era um sedan azul no outro lado da rua. Se eu tivesse um pouco menos envolto nos meus planos de recuperação em tempo recorde no caso de haver realmente uma costela fraturada eu talvez ligasse pros olhares das pessoas na rua e pras minhas compras espalhadas pelo meio fio. Mas eu não estava. Só encostei a cabeça no banco do carro e fechei os olhos. Eu não podia ter quebrado nada, não podia. Não era justo! Simplesmente não era. Eu lutei demais por esse papel e até pra mim que não desisto fácil das coisas, que nunca deixei que me dissessem o que eu não podia fazer, tinha tido problemas em continuar tentando. Eu não podia ter arruinado tudo agora. Não podia.

"A culpa não foi sua. Vai ficar tudo bem, estamos quase lá." o homem do meu lado falou e só então percebi que estava pensando alto demais. E que eu estava chorando há um tempo.

Pressionei os olhos com mais força como se quanto mais forte eu o fizesse mais rápido a dor iria passar e só percebi que eu tinha desmaiado, quando abri os olhos minutos depois, deitado na maca de algum consultório particular.

* * *

><p>Peguei as chaves do carro do Andrew, minha carteira e uma sacola com algumas coisas que minha mãe mandou comprar pra mim e ia saindo do hotel quando ela me parou pra se despedir. De novo.<p>

"Blaine, querido, você está bem mesmo? Mesmo?" me abraçou de leve.

"Estou mãe."

"Não mente pra mim." disse olhando nos meus olhos enquanto cobria minhas mãos com as dela. "Eu sei que não foi sem querer, você não é bobo pra essas coisas. Eu sinto muito se eu se pai não estamos por perto e se ficamos ausentes por muito tempo enquanto vocês eram mais jovens. Mas acredite em mim quando eu digo que por mais que tenhamos falados coisas, feito ou deixado de fazer coisas, nós te amamos, filho. Levamos muito tempo pra superar o que aconteceu e fomos errados em lhe fazer passar o que você passou, mas nunca é tarde pra se arrepender e tentar concertar as coisas é? Talvez não consigamos, mas Blaine, você precisa saber que nos importamos com você de verdade. Nós queremos você bem, feliz, saudável."

Nove anos e ela ainda se refere a mim como se estivesse se referindo a mais alguém também. Se eu fosse aquele garoto de dezoito anos que ia dormir todas as noites desejando que na manhã seguinte ela falasse isso pra mim, eu estaria feliz agora, aliviado. Se bem que, não, eu nem esperava isso. Eu desejava que ela no mínimo olhasse pra mim, que o meu pai falasse algo além dos comentários ácidos que ele soltava por vezes enquanto eu estava por perto, que eles conversassem comigo sem as acusações implícitas em suas palavras. Ser amado? Não, não, por vezes, várias vezes, eu percebi que isso era pedir demais pra eles depois de tudo o que havia acontecido. Naquelas noites eu desejava apenas acordar na manhã seguinte e conseguir que eles olhassem pra mim como semanas antes.

Só depois de muito tempo e a distância de quilômetros entre Nova Iorque e Ohio fizeram com que ela e o meu pai percebessem que não tinha sido minha culpa e começassem a tentar minimizar o modo com que tinham me tratado. Talvez a casa sem filho nenhum fosse pior do que só com o que aquele que havia de resto. Eu que sempre tinha feito o máximo pra agradá-los, eu que sempre tinha boas notas, eu que sempre fui educado, eu que eles apoiaram quando me assumi, mas que depois usaram de alguma forma contra mim. Eu que já tinha me convencido que tinha sido sim, minha culpa. Então sim, acho que já era tarde, mãe. Mas não que a senhora precise saber disso.

"Eles mudaram a receita no dia anterior. Eu só esqueci que eu tinha que tomar outra dosagem. Acidentes acontecem." Sorri o máximo que eu pude, mas mesmo assim quase não era um sorriso. Conhecíamos bem as outras vezes que a palavra 'acidente' esteve entre nós e sabíamos que nunca era um ponto muito fácil de tratar. Tentei desamassar minha camisa com as mãos e voltei a caminhar até a porta, dando um aceno leve com a cabeça e saindo do quarto. O Andrew bem que poderia ter pegado uma blusa menos amassada lá em casa. E meus pais bem que poderiam não estar em Nova Iorque essa semana. Não que eu não os quisesse por perto, eu nem planejava nada disso. Mas pelo menos seriam menos perguntas depois da minha internação por ingerir remédios acidentalmente.

Acidentalmente.

Não foi difícil convencer os médicos, não precisei tentar demais pra convencer meus amigos e até o meu pai que quase nunca acredita nas coisas que eu falo, quase nunca leva a sério o que eu digo, pareceu comprar meu discurso. Menos mal. Só minha mãe que continuava me olhando cética enquanto eu explicava de novo que não tinha sido minha intenção, quando aconselhei que ouvissem meu analista, quando o fizeram e ele afirmou que era muito pouco provável que eu tentasse o suicídio aquela altura da minha vida, sendo que a pior parte dela - digo porque foi exatamente o termo que ele usou pra descrever a situação na conversa informal no meu quarto no dia em que fui liberado - já havia passado. Ele aumentou minhas consultas e elaborou outra receita, mais ou menos forte isso eu ainda não sei, mas acreditou quando eu disse que ele estava certo.

E é aí que você percebe que ninguém conhece ninguém exatamente.

Não importa se é um pai, uma mãe, um amigo com o qual você cresceu, um namorado que você está junto a um tempo, um paciente que se consulta com você pelos últimos cinco anos. A ocasião é quem diz se você é realmente capaz de fazer certo ato e por esse motivo, todo mundo pode ser capaz de tudo. Ou nada, também.

Por mais que as coisas tenham melhorado, e elas realmente tinham, por mais que eu conversasse com minha mãe muitas vezes pelo telefone, por mais que o tempo tenha feito ela aceitar as coisas como são, ainda havia aquele sentimento de rejeição, aquele gosto agridoce na garganta de que por mais que eles tentassem o contrário, cada pequeno passo em falso que eu desse, eles lembrariam daquele momento, de suas conclusões anteriores. Como se as minhas próprias conclusões, meus próprios demônios, tivessem sido esquecidos. O que não havia sido.

Além do mais, não existia nenhum bilhete pra confrontar o que eu havia dito. Tratei de escondê-lo bem quando acordei de madrugada e o encontrei na minha mão. Perceber que eu ainda estava vivo, preso a máquinas, monitorado, fraco e com náuseas não foi nada agradável. Tentei me soltar e decidi que se fosse pra ficar assim, eu iria optar por qualquer outra forma de acabar com isso de uma vez. Minha cabeça ainda rodava quando eu percebi a sensação do papel em minha mão. Meus olhos demoraram mais do que o esperado pra conseguir se fixar nas letras um pouco inclinadas, na parte de trás do que eu havia escrito no dia anterior. Não sei dizer quantas vezes eu li aquele bilhete, mas eu poderia repeti-lo por completo, inclusive o rostinho criado antes do parênteses ser fechado depois do comentário dele. Kurt. O rapaz que provavelmente me encontrou em casa e me fez parar aqui. Minha curiosidade tornou-se maior do que o desconforto que eu sentia naquele momento. Decidi esperar, então. Já havia feito isso antes, o que era mais um tempo até o encontro com o dono daquela caligrafia? Será que ele ficou comigo enquanto eu estava no hospital? Será que ele era mais velho do que eu? E por que não entregou o papel a ninguém? Por que se deu ao trabalho de ser tão gentil comigo, que ele nem conhece, que ele pode ta achando que é só mais um depressivo de meia idade? Estava mais perto do que longe de responder minhas perguntas.

Então entrei no carro e segui pra casa.

À medida que eu me distanciava do hotel o ar ia ficando melhor, as lembranças iam se ofuscando pelas luzes do caminho e eu fui cantarolando uma música qualquer na cabeça quando o primeiro sinal me parou. A última semana foi um misto de desconforto, lembranças, muitas pessoas querendo acreditar em mim e se sentirem menos culpadas - sem razão alguma pra culpa - poucas pessoas que realmente se importavam comigo e uma interrogação que tomava conta dos meus sentidos. Não tinha voz, rosto, cor. Eu não sabia exatamente como mas tinha certeza de que ou era a pior coisa que tinha me acontecido, mais um sinal que eu não era capaz, que eu não teria sucesso nem em sair de algo que eu já não desfrutava – o que tinha restado da minha vida – que eu teria mesmo é que ficar aqui e pagar por tudo que eu tinha feito com uma existência vazia e sem perspectivas. Ou então, bem... Minha interrogação, minha charada de quatro letras era na verdade a melhor coisa que jamais poderia me acontecer.

Não tive tempo de rir do meu 'charada de quatro letras' por que antes de fechar a porta do carro, um freio brusco e um rapaz caído no outro lado da rua, chamaram minha atenção.

* * *

><p>Sentei na maca e pouco depois uma mulher alta e loira – que logo julguei ser doutora por causa do jaleco – entrou acompanhada de outra mais baixa que trazia um copo em cada mão. A doutora se aproximou com um sorriso simpático e após analisar um pouco mais duas placas de raio-x que trazia nas mãos, me olhou propriamente nos olhos.<p>

"Eu quebrei alguma coisa?" falei depressa. Minha garganta estava seca e meus olhos ainda embaçados por causa do tempo em que fiquei desacordado e das minhas lágrimas.

"Não, nenhuma fratura. Uma pancada forte, uma marca roxa grande, na sua perna também, mas nada que alguns analgésicos pra dor não resolvam." Disse me entregando um copo com dois comprimidos e outro com água. A enfermeira saiu logo depois levando o envelope que ela trazia e em seguida ela continuou. "Fizemos um raio-x do seu tórax pra ter certeza que não tinha ocorrido nenhum dano mais grave, um pneumotórax ou coisa assim, mas felizmente não há."

Suspirei pesadamente depois daquele peso ter saído dos meus ombros. Broadway, finalmente, aí vou eu!

"Repouso, spray pra dor e mais atenção da próxima vez que você atravessar a rua também não custa receitar, não é? Meu amigo disse que você estava chorando quando tudo aconteceu. Você ainda está sentindo dor, tem algum ponto específico ou então você teve algum problema pulmonar anteriormente, algo respiratório...?"

"Não, nenhum problema pulmonar." Seu amigo. Claro, o homem que me ajudou! Que por sua vez, deve pensar que eu sou um idiota agora por fazer tanto escândalo quando o máximo que eu sofri foi uma pancada forte e um cabelo desarrumado. Muito desarrumado. "É que eu não posso me dar ao luxo de algum ferimento grave, eu vou estrear no palco daqui a algumas semanas e você nem pode imaginar o quanto eu lutei pra isso. Acho que eu só..." olhei meio envergonhado pra doutora que me analisava sem julgamentos. "Acho que eu exagerei. Como de costume."

"Tudo bem. Melhor ter certeza de todo modo, não é? Bom, eu vou deixar você ir agora e voltar pros meus tantos outros pacientes. Sua carona já acertou tudo por aqui, tem o nome de alguns analgésicos que você pode tomar – se não for alérgico, claro – nesse móvel do seu lado, junto com seus raios x. No mais, você pode usar o que você toma de costume. E de novo, mais atenção e repouso senhor...?"

"Kurt Hummel."

"Kurt Hummel." Disse com um aceno de cabeça. Ela era uma mulher muito bonita, a doutora – olhei pro nome bordado em seu jaleco – Montgomery. Deveríamos ter a mesma idade, ou talvez ela tenha um pouco mais. "Boa sorte na sua estreia."

"Obrigado."

E foi só quando ela saiu do quarto, depois de tocar de leve no meu ombro, que eu percebi certos pontos da conversa. Minha carona? Quem, o amigo dela? Não, já tinha sido constrangedor demais ter chegado até aqui. Pelo que eu entendi, ele até já pagou a conta desse lugar que era visivelmente um hospital particular ou um consultório importante na cidade. Logo, tinha custado caro. Talvez ele fosse mais que amigo da doutora Montgomery, ela parecia bem ocupada como havia dito, parecia muito séria, talvez esse seu amigo também fosse importante. Okay, sem chance de ele me levar pra casa. Em cima do móvel que ela apontou estava minha bolsa e dentro dela, o que eu precisava pra pegar um táxi e parar de importunar pessoas que eu não conheço. Ia lhe agradecer, muito mesmo, mas já estava de bom tamanho, ele já havia me ajudado demais. Talvez eu até lhe desse um ingresso pra me ver no teatro. Ver o segundo papel mais importante do musical sendo interpretado por mim. Pelo Kurt Hummel, alguém que ele ainda iria ouvir muito falar, eu tenho certeza! Bom, agora eu poderia dar ingressos a quem eu quisesse certo? Esse homem que me ajudou realmente merecia. Ele poderia ter chamado uma ambulância ou ter ficado lá me olhando como os outros. Pelo que eu entendi nem foi ele quem me atropelou, ele nem tinha obrigação. Mesmo assim, me ajudou. É, ele vai ter sorte se gostar de musicais. Mas por agora, já chega de dar trabalho.

Trouxe a minha bolsa até a cama onde, tirando um pente e meu laquê, arrumei meu cabelo como pude já que não tinha auxilio de um espelho. Alcancei a folha com o nome dos remédios e as placas do raio-x, colocando-os na bolsa e aproveitei pra procurar minha carteira enquanto o fazia. Usei um dos lenços que eu trazia pra enxugar meu rosto e tirar o excesso de oleosidade e finalmente, mais ou menos pronto pra ver as pessoas e com as roupas um pouco menos amassadas, comecei a levantar da cama.

Mas então, a porta se abriu.

"Oi. Ér, a Laura me disse que você tinha acordado e que estava bem." Fechou a porta e virou pra mim. "Você ainda está sentindo dor? Precisa de alguma coisa?"

Blaine.

É o Blaine!

Espera. Minha carona, o homem que me ajudou? Era o Blaine? De repente respirar se tornou mais difícil do que nunca havia sido e eu vi que ele também percebeu isso quando se aproximou da minha cama.

"Tá tudo bem? Eu posso chamar a Laura de novo." Acenei rapidamente que não como resposta pois era tudo que eu conseguia pensar em fazer.

Castanhos claros. Os olhos dele. Viu? Eu sabia. Sua barba estava maior mostrando que ele não havia se barbeado desde a última vez que nos vimos, usava uma blusa preta de botões, as mangas estavam enroladas até o cotovelo e a cor do sapato era só um pouco mais escura que sua calça jeans. Seu cabelo passava da linha da testa, fios cacheados mas ainda curtos apontando pra todas as direções. Era possível ver algumas veias que desciam por seus braços depois que o comprimento da blusa acabava e seguindo-as, cheguei a uma única pulseira laranja que ele usava no braço esquerdo. De novo percebi o contraste entre homem e menino tão presente nele. Suas sobrancelhas – as mesmas que eu achei um charme quando as vi – estavam levemente arqueadas, seu corpo um pouco curvado por tentar olhar diretamente nos meus olhos e suas mãos recostadas em suas pernas. Agora de pé eu diria que ele é menor do que eu, mas só um pouco. Mas de novo, ele parece mais velho. Adorável. Sorri e ele pareceu ainda mais confuso.

Não lhe tiro a razão. Segundos atrás aqui estava eu, como se tivesse visto a Audrey Hepburn usando moletons da Wal-Mart. E agora? Agora eu só consigo me sentir aliviado por que ele está bem, de pé, com uma expressão preocupada mas ainda assim tão melhor do que antes. Tão forte e lúcido, sem a palidez daquelas roupas de hospital, sem os lábios secos ou o silêncio da sua presença. Tão... Vivo.

"Tá tudo bem mesmo?" perguntou mais uma vez. Acenei mais uma vez. Dessa vez que sim. E tratei de parar de sorrir e pegar minha bolsa. Já não bastasse o escândalo, as coisas que eu falei sem saber, o trabalho que eu dei sendo carregado até aqui, o custo desse lugar e a carona que ele ainda ia me dar – ainda que fossemos pro mesmo prédio – eu não precisava de mais motivos pra me envergonhar do que os que eu já tinha.

Coloquei minha bolsa no ombro como de costume e ele me ajudou a levantar da cama e caminhar até a porta. Não pude deixar de perceber o seu cheiro e o modo cuidadoso que ele deixou um braço nas minhas costas – ficando do meu lado direito – enquanto o outro segurava o meu acima do seu ombro. Pensei em falar que estava tudo bem e que eu conseguia andar sem sentir tanta dor, mas então... Senti o cheiro do seu perfume de novo, o modo com que sua mão alcançou minha cintura quando saímos pela porta, como ele olhava ao redor pra que não batêssemos em nada. Não sei se eu culpo aos meus últimos meses de não relacionamentos ou o fato de que eu realmente gostava de vê-lo fazer essas pequenas coisas, pra sensação de bem estar que me tomou enquanto dávamos aqueles pequenos passos pelo corredor até o carro estacionado no lado direito, em frente ao hospital que como eu suspeitava, era privado. Ele me soltou para abrir a porta e eu fui caminhando sem a sua ajuda até o lado de fora. Ele foi um pouco a frente caminhando do meu lado e abriu a porta do sedam azul pra que eu pudesse sentar. Cavalheiro. Tentei não sorrir de novo. Por que estava ficando mais difícil?

"Então" disse colocando o cinto e logo depois, olhando pra mim. "Pra onde eu tenho que ir?"

Olhei pra frente evitando que ele visse tudo o que estava passando por minha cabeça quando percebi que ele não me conhecia e que podia não ser tão bom se isso mudasse. Quando percebi que ele ainda não sabia o meu nome, que não podia adivinhar que eu morava no mesmo prédio que ele e que pior, que tinha sido eu quem havia escrito aquilo no bilhete que eu encontrei em sua casa. Se ele se arrependesse de ter me ajudado depois que soubesse? Se ele não quisesse me conhecer? Engoli o medo de mais uma rejeição. Ele estava bem, era isso que importava, não era? Não era isso que eu queria? Não era isso que eu esperava? Não foi por isso que eu passei lá ontem – depois de uma semana inteira de ensaios e sem tempo de nem ao menos fazer minhas rotinas diárias de hidratação de pele a noite, de tão exausto que chegava em casa – e tentei vê-lo? Mas aí, me disseram que ele havia sido liberado. Ele não havia voltado pra casa e a única esperança que eu tinha de vê-lo de novo era o seu cachorro, o Vanilla. Bom, não era esse o seu nome, mas eu também não sabia qual era, então... O importante é que ele obedecia. E que, a menos que eu não passeasse com ele pela a manhã, ele não mais descia as escadas sem paradeiro como no primeiro dia em que ficou comigo. E no dia que eu encontrei o seu dono. Que por sua vez, ainda esperava uma resposta.

"Você pode me deixar onde você me encontrou hoje cedo." Dessa vez sem a parte do 'deitado e rolando de dor achando que eu tinha perdido o meu papel no musical e o meu mundo tinha acabado', completei mentalmente. E eu que tinha planejado um outro jeito de começar uma conversa com você...

"Eu sinto muito pelas suas compras."

"Hm?"

"Suas compras. Eu sinto muito, não lembrei de pegá-las."

"Oh. Tudo bem." Ele queria mesmo me ajudar. E ele nem me conhece. Entendo esse sentimento, entendo sim.

O caminho até nosso prédio foi encurtando e eu comecei a ficar nervoso de novo. Eram tantos 'e se's na minha cabeça, tanta coisa que eu ainda queria perguntar pra ele, antes dele sei lá, ele nunca mais olhar pra mim? Uff, não sei. O que eu sei é que ele geralmente me olha enquanto dirigi. Talvez ele queira olhar pra mim tanto quanto eu quero olhar pra ele. Ou talvez ele só esteja preocupado com minha situação, ou preocupado se eu vou enlouquecer e fazer escândalo de novo. Mais provável.

"Qual o papel?"

"Hm?" respondi um pouco depois, voltando a olhar pra ele quando o sinal fechou e nos olhamos propriamente. Era possível que ele ficasse mais bonito com a iluminação fraca que entrava pelos vidros do carro? Definitivamente.

"O que você temia perder se tivesse fraturado algum osso."

"Ah, claro. Você gosta de musicais?"

"Sim, sim. Já gostei mais... Quer dizer, já fui mais interessado neles, mas ainda gosto, claro."

"E já assistiu Mary Poppins?"

"Oh, não?" disse tirando os olhos da pista por um segundo "Bert?"

Acenei com a cabeça que sim. E então ele riu. Uma risada curta, não tão alta, não tão baixa. O canto dos seus lábios arqueados, suas sobrancelhas mostrando que tinha sido uma surpresa agradável o que ele acabara de ouvir e seu queixo mais pontudo do que normalmente. Agora eu já sabia como ele se parecia quando sorria. E essa era a minha visão preferida do Blaine.

"Nossa... É um personagem incrível, realmente."

"A gente vai estrear daqui a algumas semanas. Se você quiser ir..." depois que descobri quem eu sou e não ficar chateado comigo.

"Claro, vai ser um prazer!"

O carro parou no mesmo lugar que tinha estacionado hoje cedo e ele desatacou o cinto, me olhando e esperando que eu dissesse onde era a minha casa. Respirei fundo e saí do carro.

Procurei as chaves do portão no meu bolso após subir os poucos degraus que havia ali e esperei até que ele chegasse mais perto pra entrar no prédio. Será que ele já sabia naquele momento? Não consegui olhar pra trás. Só sabia que os passos dele estavam bem perto dos meus enquanto passávamos pelo hall pouco iluminado e vazio. Só então eu percebi quanto tempo eu tinha ficado no hospital e como ele tinha ficado do meu lado mesmo assim. Subi as escadas, dois lances apenas, ele ainda me acompanhando sem dizer nada, sem nenhum som.

Cheguei no corredor que dava acesso primeiro a minha porta, mais duas e logo depois, a dele. Parei em cima do meu tapete e olhei em seus olhos quando ele se juntou a mim, expressão confusa, mãos nos bolsos, esperando uma resposta, uma explicação. Tentei dizer alguma coisa, tentei explicar, tentei agradecer pelo que ele tinha feito por mim mas os pensamentos corriam de um lado pro outro na minha mente, rápidos demais pra que eu pudesse pegar um deles e fazê-lo passar da minha boca. Ele só me observava cauteloso, paciente. Olhei em seus olhos e suspirando alto, tomei coragem pra abrir minha porta fechá-la logo atrás de mim.

Quando voltei a abri-la segundos depois, lá estava ele, rosto ainda mais confuso, sobrancelhas juntas, boca aberta em forma de 'o' e braços cruzados. Tudo isso se desfez quando ele percebeu que no meu braço, seu cachorro se mexia ainda sonolento. Entreguei o Vanilla e observei de novo o seu sorriso, bem maior dessa vez, enquanto ele o colocava no chão e bagunçava seus pelos.

"Hey, hey! Saudade de você, rapaz! Aposto que você ta dando muito trabalho, aposto." O som do seu sorriso de novo me fazendo sorrir também. "Precisando de tosa, hein, Snape? Há um bom tempo." Como resposta, ele abanou o rabo mais algumas vezes lambendo sua mão e então entrou no meu apartamento de novo. Rimos alto dessa vez. Ele deve preferir Vanilla a Snape. E minhas pantufas.

Quando ele levantou ainda pude ver o brilho dos seus olhos por ter visto seu cachorro de novo, até ele evitar os meus e seu sorriso desaparecer lentamente. Ficamos sérios então. Ele absorvendo os fatos e eu esperando, tentando antecipar suas possíveis reações, tentando prever o que ele poderia falar, tentando formular respostas. Tentando acima de tudo, olhar em seus olhos. Ele passou umas das mãos pela barba não feita ainda sem olhar pra mim. Eu ainda tinha que agradecê-lo por me ajudar hoje cedo mas talvez agora, não desse mais tempo. Nunca fui acostumado com pessoas cuidando de mim. Principalmente quando essas pessoas eram homens, bonitos, interessantes e que não me conheciam. No colegial eles não me notavam, no ensino médio eles me insultavam e agora – tirando algumas raridades dos poucos dias que eu não estava estudando, trabalhando ou fazendo ambas as coisas – eles apenas se tornavam meus colegas. E eu tenho certeza que ninguém mais hoje cedo, aqui em baixo do prédio, teria feito o que ele fez por mim.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus, mas sua expressão estava vazia. Não sei dizer o que eu espero ouvir agora.

"Kurt."

Não me movi. Só observei quando ele deixou um suspiro pesado escapar por seus lábios e logo depois os pressionou com força, evitando de novo o meu olhar e formando um traço preciso com a boca.

Eu só queria que ele soubesse que apesar de tudo, que a cima de tudo, eu realmente fiquei feliz em vê-lo bem, que isso me aliviou de uma forma que eu não sabia que poderia. Que era tão importante pra mim que ele estivesse ali, na minha frente, conversando comigo e não deitado na sua cama do modo que eu o encontrei ou na maca de algum hospital. E era tudo tão novo e eu queria tanto uma explicação pra isso, pra todos esses sentimentos, pra esses dias em que eu passei pensando se ele estava bem, desejando que ele melhorasse, que agora, depois de discursos ensaiados de como seria vê-lo de novo, qual era mesmo o motivo que matinha paralisado? Medo? Acho que é. Por que essa era a primeira vez que eu me importo assim com alguém. Mesmo com os namorados que eu tive, com os rapazes que eu saí, mesmo com eles não era desse jeito. Intenso desse jeito. E eu já nem achava que isso ainda iria acontecer, que sentimentos assim existiam fora dos palcos, das histórias, dos musicais. Que poderiam existir pra mim.

Vi quando ele aspirou a quantidade de ar necessária pra sua voz sair coerente e abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa.

Mas nenhum som saiu.

Ao invés disso, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas como os meus e ele pressionou o maxilar com muita força pra não deixar que elas escapassem.

Acabei com a distância curta entre nós em um único, rápido e desesperado movimento quando o abracei, jogando meus dois braços sobre seus ombros. Demorou até eu sentir seu corpo relaxar contra o meu toque e seus braços contornarem minha cintura, primeiro de leve e depois mais e mais forte, espalmando as mãos contra minhas costas ou fechando os punhos com força. Senti seu peito se movimentar rapidamente em curtos intervalos e quando minha visão já não estava clara e minhas lágrimas desciam por seu pescoço, percebi que ele estava chorando também. Apertei-o com mais força contra mim enquanto ele se posicionava ainda mais próximo do meu pescoço, tentando falar pra ele dessa forma tudo o que eu queria, tudo o que eu sentia, toda a felicidade de ter o encontrado hoje, de estar com ele aqui, de ele querer estar comigo aqui. Por que dessa vez, ele que me encontrou, na verdade. Sorri ao perceber o que ele quis me dizer quando respondeu ao meu abraço, quando retribuiu, quando deixou que as lágrimas que pareciam guardadas por tanto tempo, por tantos motivos, tão dolorosamente, pudessem enfim ir embora. Sorri pela força do seu abraço, que nos aproximava até o ponto da lei de dois corpos não ocuparem o mesmo lugar no espaço me parecer ser refutável, por ele confiar em mim pra deixar que seus sentimentos fossem expostos, por ele saber que eu não iria pensar menos dele por causa disso, pelo contrário, pra ser sincero. Sorri, mas diferente do que um sorriso trás geralmente, só vieram mais e mais lágrimas pra molhar o colarinho da blusa dele. Boas, entretanto. Aliviadas, felizes, esperançosas.

Talvez o futuro nos reserve mais do que um café uma tarde dessas, talvez mais do que uma conversa, mais do que uma visita pra ver meu espetáculo, talvez mais do que eu possa imaginar, do que ele possa prever ou querer. Ou talvez não, também. Mas parado aqui, no meio do corredor entre os nossos apartamentos, com o Vanilla – que é na verdade Snape – deitado pouco atrás do tapete observando a situação, eu tenho a certeza absoluta de que eu fiz a coisa certa. De que por algum motivo maior eu entrei no momento certo no quarto dele semana passada e não deixei que ele fosse embora sem me conhecer, sem saber o que ele ainda pode fazer. Mesmo que amanhã tudo mude, mesmo que ele possa não achar o mesmo, eu tenho essa certeza. Eu o encontrei aquele dia pelo mesmo motivo que e ele me encontrou hoje.

Por que é exatamente assim como deveria ser.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu espero que esse capítulo tenha ficado tão bom ou melhor que o outro, o que eu não tenho certeza. |:<strong>

**Não sei quantos capítulos a mais vão vir, mas acho que não muitos.**

**Bom, obrigado por ler de toda forma. ;)**


End file.
